


Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blasphemy, Church Sex, Incubus Jean Kirstein, M/M, Priest Marco Bott, blasfemia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Marco Bodt es un cura recién ordenado del sur de Italia. Su vida parroquial es tranquila, hasta la última confesión de esa tarde.





	Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado

**Author's Note:**

> Si sois creyentes y os pueden ofender blasfemias, no lo leáis.

Basado en los fan arts de [lemonorangelime](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/tagged/snk%20drawings)

* * *

 

El dulce y conocido olor a incienso inundaba el pequeño templo del sur de Italia en el que cuidaba de mantener las velas encendidas y los asientos limpios para los pocos que frecuentaban el lugar ese día. La luz tenue proporcionaba un ambiente tranquilo y calmado, en la calle comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que ya no esperaba encontrar a mucha más gente por allí. Entre semana tan solo algunas personas mayores y los más devotos acudían a las pequeñas misas además de aquellos con necesidad que usaban la calidez de la estancia como cobijo. Acababa de cubrir unas mantas a un pobre hombre que dormitaba en los bancos del fondo cuando atisbé la figura de una persona entrar en el confesionario. Asegurándome de que nadie requería de mis servicios caminé despacio hasta la puerta que me correspondía, sentándome y aclarándome la garganta. Hacía mucho calor ese día, más del acostumbrado.

—Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado —Una voz calmada y grave me habló desde el otro lado. Debía rondar mi edad y era algo inusual, hombres tan jóvenes no solían siquiera acercarse a las puertas—, hace _demasiado tiempo_ desde mi última confesión.

—Dime, ¿qué te aflige?

—Bueno, es un poco embarazoso para mí hablar de esto, verá, no sé qué clase de castigo divino me espera ante lo que últimamente me ronda el pensamiento —Me pasé el dedo por dentro del alzacuellos pensando que iba siendo hora de invertir y poner aunque fueran ventiladores.

—No te preocupes, el señor es bondadoso y perdonará tus pecados.

—Ya —Le escuché reír. Un cosquilleo extraño bajo el ombligo me hizo cambiar de postura—, verá, no puedo evitar la serie de pensamientos… _impuros_ que me asaltan casi todas las noches.

—Es el diablo tentándote. Debes mantenerte fuerte y fiel al señor.

—Sí, muy fiel, se lo aseguro, pero no puedo evitar ponerme cachondo pensando en muchachos de mi edad, padre.

Estiré la espalda sobresaltado porque no me esperaba esa contestación en absoluto, esa desproporcionada poca vergüenza que me aceleró el corazón. Mantuve la compostura y en lugar de hacer comentarios decidí permanecer en silencio, esperando por si tenía algo más que decir. Y _oh, sí que había más que decir_.

—Y siempre se repite el mismo patrón, son hombres morenos de ojos oscuros que me dominan y me hacen _suyo,_ me hacen temblar en mi mente, padre, y no puedo evitar llevar a cabo actos sucios porque pierdo el control de mi cuerpo —Tragué saliva. Probablemente no era más que una mera coincidencia, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de personas en la ciudad eran morenos de ojos oscuros, no solo yo—. ¿Soy al único que le pasa? —Le escuché moverse del otro lado—, ¿le ha pasado a usted alguna vez, _padre ?_

—Es más común de lo que crees —Me pasé la mano por la frente, el calor era irreal y sus palabras no ayudaban—, pero no te apures, reza lo que necesites, cualquier sanción será correcta a ojos del todopoderoso.

Fui incapaz de seguir ahí dentro. Me asfixiaba un calor irreal que en cuanto abrí la puerta del confesionario pareció desaparecer. Mire lleno de confusión a mi alrededor y nadie parecía sentir ese bochorno que me hacía sudar profusamente. Me encaminé hasta una de las puertas junto al altar que llevaban a las estancias interiores donde yo vivía. Justo antes de desaparecer por ellas vi salir a la persona del confesionario. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, tan solo podía mirarle sentarse en la segunda fila, juntando sus manos frente a su boca en el universal gesto propio de una oración. Cerró los ojos, apoyando los codos en el banco frente a él. Su complexión era atlética, delgado, su pelo teñido en dos tonos distintos que llamó mi atención porque me trajo recuerdos de un viejo conocido. Me pareció oír su voz susurrada a mi oído.

“ _¿Le ha pasado a usted alguna vez, padre?”_

Abrió sus ojos, color ámbar, intensos, clavados en los míos y sin lugar a dudas acompañados de una sonrisa torcida y en cierta manera _pecaminosa._ Fue en el mismo momento en el que note mis ropas tensas bajo mis caderas cuando fui capaz de moverme, apresurándome a mi habitación, rezando todo lo que podía recordar.

Si la tentación tuviera forma, sería la de un _inocente_ chico de mi edad que casualmente se asemejaba al que fue mi primer y único amor en el instituto.

Busqué desesperado en la Biblia que reposaba junto a mi cama los pasajes que necesitaba. Ya me advirtieron de los peligros de la tentación al volverme cura a tan joven edad pero jamás pensé enfrentarme a ellos tan pronto.

 

 

> "( _...) el mismo Satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz. Así que, no es extraño si también sus ministros se disfrazan como ministros de justicia; cuyo fin será conforme a sus obras_ " (2 Corintios 11:13-15).
> 
> " _Para que Satanás no gane ventaja alguna sobre nosotros; pues no ignoramos sus maquinaciones_ " (2 Corintios 2:11).
> 
> " _No nos metas en tentación, mas líbranos del mal; porque tuyo es el reino, y el poder, y la gloria, por todos los siglos. Amén_ " (Mateo 6:13).

Cerré sintiéndome más seguro, rezando un poco más porque aún seguía un poco agitado. Perdí la noción del tiempo y al asomarme al exterior la noche me devolvió la mirada. Me apresure a la nave principal, indicando a los vagabundos que pasarán al interior de la sacristía donde más tarde los alimentaria. Fui a cerrar el gran portón, a asegurarme de que las velas seguían encendidas y a apagar las luces . Al llegar al presbiterio frené en seco pues una presencia se erguía a mi espalda. Algo largo y negro, acabado en forma de punta de flecha me rozó el hombro subiendo hasta mi mentón, introduciéndose por la apertura de mi alzacuellos para acariciar mis clavículas. Aspiré sobresaltado cuando unas manos agarraron mi cintura con firmeza y un aliento ardiente me hizo cosquillas justo tras la oreja.

—Verá padre, he rezado durante un buen rato pero parece que no hay salvación para mi alma —La misma voz del confesionario ahora susurrada a mi oído. El mismo calor sofocándome, de nuevo la tensión bajo el ombligo—. ¿Cómo debería proceder si las oraciones no son suficientes?

—¿Qué… quién eres? ¿Qué es esto? —Solté los dedos de mi cintura y al girarme me llevé una mano a la boca—, ¿Jean? Oh... ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

 _No es Jean._ Era el mismo chaval de antes, solo que completamente desnudo. Dos colmillos de un tamaño considerable adornaban su sucia sonrisa, unos pequeños cuernos de un gris claro coronaban ambos lados de su cabeza y ese apéndice largo y negro no era otra cosa que su cola. _Su cola._ Intenté no admirar su musculatura, su torneado cuerpo carente de vello  _tal cual lo recordaba._ Una erección descomunal se erguía hacia el cielo. Aparté mi mirada de él tan pronto la puse, dando dos pasos hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

—¡Padre! —La falsa sorpresa pintaba sus palabras llenas de mentiras y engaños para embaucarme—, ¡no pronunciarás el nombre de dios en vano! —A pesar de alejarme le sentí más cerca de lo que antes nos encontrábamos, su pecho contra el mío, su nariz rozando mi mejilla—. ¿Le recuerdo a alguien? ¿Un conocido al que añora, quizás?

—A-aléjate… aléjate de mí —Me temblaba la voz, no quería abrir los ojos, su boca rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentí su miembro apretarse a mi pierna—, aléjate, demonio…

—Pero padre, si ha sido usted el que me ha atraído. ¿No recuerda lo que pensó la otra noche antes de dormir? —Adelantó las caderas, rozándose con mis ropas—, _¿lo que hizo, padre?_

—Pedí perdón, recé. La carne es débil. Pero no… no puedo… —Ante la falta de contacto de su boca abrí los ojos.

—No te preocupes, el señor es bondadoso y perdonará tus pecados —Usó mis propias palabras en mi contra.

Si tuviera que marcar un momento en mi vida como el más terrorífico y excitante, sin duda alguna sería este. Por más que intentaba recordar mis votos, mi devota fe, mi juramento y mis principios, fue en vano. Me perdí en el ámbar de sus ojos, en lo intenso del ruego de su mirada, de _esa_ mirada que tanto deseé de adolescente al ver a mi compañero de clase todas las mañanas. Esa mirada que se alejó de mí porque amaba a una mujer. Los ojos de los que sabía siempre iba a estar enamorado y me iban a acompañar hasta la tumba, y la pérdida de ellos fue lo que me llevó a hacerme cura. A verme en esta situación con nada más y nada menos que un esbirro del infierno.

Sentí flaquear mi voluntad cuando la punta de su nariz rozó la mía.

La perdí cuando un tembloroso _“Marco”_ salió de entre sus labios, calentando los míos, haciéndome saborear un aliento que necesité contra mi lengua.

Lleno de duda y rubor le acerqué mi boca, presionando la suya. Cerró los ojos, curvando la comisura de sus labios en la más leve sonrisa. Cuando ese demonio deslizó las manos hasta mi nuca, clavándome sus colmillos en el labio inferior con un beso más firme, mis brazos rodearon su cintura. Un gemido vibró en mi lengua al profundizar el beso, la culpa ya olvidada cuando mis manos acariciaron su abrasadora piel, la causante de mis sofocos y sudores.

—Hazme tuyo… —jadeó.

—J-Jean… —Fue la única palabra coherente que pude expresar.

—¿Tiene calor, padre? —Tiró con un dedo de mi alzacuellos, arrojándolo hacia atrás, abriendo los botones de mi camisa.

El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó mi boca cuando sus colmillos se clavaron profundo en mi labio inferior. Sus uñas largas y afiladas acariciaron mi pecho desnudo, su boca bajó por mi cuello haciendo mi cuerpo vibrar con una anticipación y un deseo desconocidos para mí. Ignoraba lo placentero que una simple visión o la más leve caricia podía ser. Sus hábiles dedos aflojaron mi cinturón mientras su lengua larga y candente rodeaba mi pezón derecho. Un gemido procedente de mi angustiada garganta resonó en el techo abovedado a causa del tirón de sus dientes en tan sensible zona de mi cuerpo. Se arrodilló frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos con la más traviesa de las sonrisas, santiguándose justo antes de besar mi húmeda erección sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Trastabillé hacia atrás ante el contacto, mis ojos cerrándose ante el desorbitado placer y excitación de presenciar y sentir lo que me hacía. Me apoyé en el altar empujando al suelo el cáliz y el libro de salmos, agarrándome al mantel y su pelo.

Sabía que estaba mal, se trataba de la mayor blasfemia que podría imaginar pero al mismo tiempo se sentía _tan bien_ la boca de ese… ser rodeando mi glande, tan tremendamente delirante cuando su lengua se enredó a mi piel ahora expuesta al desnudarme de cintura hacia abajo… Soy una persona débil. Siempre lo fui ante Jean. Siempre lo seré. Le agarré del pelo con ambas manos adelantando las caderas, observando sus labios húmedos rodearme y sus ojos cerrarse al introducir mi erección en su garganta. Ante mi temblor de piernas escuché y _sentí_ su grave risa en mi miembro.

—¿Vas a durarme poco? Qué pena, tenía la esperanza de que me partieras en dos ante los ojos de tu señor.

—C-cállate —Apenas era capaz de hablar. La vergüenza y culpabilidad me asaltaron ante sus palabras. Pero se puso en pie, pasando una mano de mi pecho al hombro, girándome de cara al altar, sentándose en este de piernas abiertas y tirando de mi camisa abierta para acercarme a su cuerpo.

—Va a tener que rezar muchísimo después de esto —Le observé apoyar los talones en la parte superior del altar, pasarse las yemas de los dedos por la parte interior de sus fuertes muslos abiertos, bajando hasta la entrada de su cuerpo—, ¿quiere tocarme? —Me cogió la mano, llevando mis dedos hasta el latiente círculo de carne—. Mi cuerpo necesita que entres en mí.

—Pero voy a… voy a hacerte daño —Dio una carcajada seca, agarrando mi erección. Observé la suya, chorreaba.

—¿De verdad se preocupa por eso? —Me puso una mano en el cuello y se lamió la palma de la mano, mojándome después con ella. Repartió su saliva viscosa de base a glande, haciéndola brillar ante la tenue luz de las velas. Su larga cola rodeó mi cintura y con una fuerza inusual me acercó a él—. Métemela. Hazme tuyo. Hazme _lo que quieras._

Fue él quien me acercó, fue él quien guió mi miembro hasta su interior, pero fui yo quien le agarró de las caderas conteniendo un gemido al sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra mi sensible y amoratado glande. No comprendía el origen de tan desmedida excitación, aunque bien podría ser mi desconocimiento sobre los asuntos carnales, pero no creía que en tan poco tiempo fuera concebible la cercanía al clímax en la que me hallaba. _Me voy a correr sin meterla._ Y para mi sorpresa, no lo hice. El placer me abrumaba, la presión de su cuerpo conforme entraba en él me resultaba agradable hasta llegar a gemir sin contención. Le miré a la cara y le vi lamiéndose la boca, gimiendo de manera escandalosa y obscena echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin miramientos o control alguno, irrumpí en su interior hasta chocar mi pelvis contra su culo. Un fuerte “Ahm” resonó en la capilla de labios de mi demonio particular, que alzó los ojos a los míos, sonriendo satisfecho y murmurando un suave _“fuerte”._

Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por lo que sentía, quejándome cuando sus uñas arañaron mi pecho hasta el ombligo, cambiando de postura un segundo para agarrarle mejor de las caderas y continuar embistiéndole entre graves jadeos y gemidos. Se masturbaba lamiéndose el labio superior, sus gemidos casi femeninos de agudos, sus jadeos quemándome la boca. El chasquido de piel con piel se intensificaba conforme lo hacía la fuerza de mis acometidas, el placer creciendo cada vez más en mi interior, ese ser rodeándome con su culo, brazos, piernas y cola, eyaculando profusamente entre su pecho y el mío, tirando de mis negros cabellos para gemir en mi boca.

—Córrete dentro Marco, revientame.

Apreté mis caderas a él con mi cuerpo en tensión, el alivio placentero del orgasmo doblándome la espalda hacia atrás, un sollozo de puro goce naciendome desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Y ese ser, mi falso Jean, tomándome en sus brazos, besando mi pelo, sien y boca, hundiéndome en un sopor muy parecido a un desmayo, a ese estado en el que me encuentro justo antes de caer dormido.

***

Me senté alterado y conmocionado en mi cama llevándome la mano al pecho, agitado. Miré a mi alrededor confuso, a la conocida habitación en la que dormía todos los días ahora en penumbras y tranquila. Debía ser muy tarde porque el silencio era absoluto. Me dejé caer en la almohada con un brazo sobre los ojos, exhausto por un sueño incomparable a cualquier otro que hubiera podido tener en mi vida. Y es que fue _tan real_ que asustaba. Los olores, las sensaciones, el dolor de mi pecho como si de verdad hubiera pasado sus uñas por él, la humedad de mi entrepierna dejándome claro que acababa de tener el mejor sueño húmedo de mi vida. Reí con alivio, a salvo ahora que sabía que tal insulto a mi orden y creencias tan solo fue una fantasía.

Repentinamente me costaba respirar. Una fuerte presión en mi pecho me impedía tomar aire con normalidad. Aparté el brazo de delante de mis ojos y los abrí de par en par al ver a ese mismo demonio sentado sobre mi pecho. Se lamió los labios con una risita golfa, aún desnudo, aún erecto,  _muy real._

—Claro que fue un sueño, padre Bodt —Se inclinó sobre mi boca, besándola de manera casta—, ¿dónde si no íbamos a encontrarnos?

Sentí cómo volvía a introducir mi miembro en él.

Sentí cómo me hacía acariciarsela.

Me rendí.

Me dejé llevar por completo.

Mi fe era fuerte, pero el deseo que sentía lo era aún más.

Entonces lo entendí todo, murmurando una sola palabra.

 _Íncubo_ _._

  
  
  



End file.
